


Palate

by Sapphire Faith archive (areticentreader)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areticentreader/pseuds/Sapphire%20Faith%20archive
Summary: The world you see is simply a matter of taste.





	

The sweetness coats my tongue. I suppose I have always had a sweet tooth. I enjoy the lingering sweetness of the chocolate, which remains even after I have swallowed the actual chocolate. The taste refuses to leave as I place another piece of chocolate in my mouth for my own enjoyment.

The taste lingers as I fall asleep, curled up in my seat.

The taste of morning breath assaults my senses, though it is not even morning when I waken. When we arrive, I plan to brush my teeth in order to rid myself of the despicable taste. It is not enjoyable for a moment, and it makes me feel so unclean.

The taste is washed away a little by the water that I gulp down.

The water does not taste very good. Glancing down at the bottle, I realize that the taste of the water resembles the earth and minerals from which it was taken. I make a mental note to remind myself to purchase sweeter water from the next stop.

The taste soon fades to nothing.

The taste of beer never appealed to me. I found it overbearing and quite repulsive, yet I watch as he gulps down the contents of his bottle as if he would never get another chance. Perhaps I should be worried for the man seated next to me, but it is not my place to worry.

The taste is lost in the chaos that follows.

The iron taste is very strong. I can feel it pooling in my mouth, completely surrounding my tongue in the metallic taste. I do not think I like the taste of blood, but I also do not think I have a choice. It is difficult to scream as the red overtakes my senses.

The taste melts away as the world does the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one's strange, but I wanted to try something new. I doubt I'll do any more with this idea, but I thought it would be fun to try to describe someone's world, specifically a very life-changing event, with their sense of taste. This was meant to be someone's last moments before a car crash, but it's hard to taste a car. I suppose because the story does not explicitly mention a car, you could liberally interpret this any way you want.
> 
> I'd like some feedback in the form of constructive criticism, if you will. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~A Reticent Reader


End file.
